Valentine's Surprise
by GreenEyes555
Summary: It's valentine's day and Bella has a gift for Edward but is scared of how he'll react, Edward has a gift for Bella and is scared of how she'll react. Could the gifts end their relationship together? BXE


Disclaimer- I don't own anything=[

I woke to the feeling of kisses being placed along my neck and I sighed in contentment.

I felt his chuckle across my collarbone before he began talking.

"I see your finally awake, love" he smiled against my neck

I twisted around in the bed sheets so I could see his emerald eyes sparkling with joy looking at me.

I nodded and stretched, fully aware of his eyes following my every movement.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"About fourteen hours, love it's three in the afternoon" he said

My eyes popped open wider

"You're kidding me Edward, why didn't you wake me up I'm meeting Alice in an half an hour and you know what she's like when I'm late" I replied untangling myself from the sheets and racing the closet pulling some random clothes on.

"Of course I know what she's like she's my sister, I've had to put up with her for twenty years" he exclaimed dramatically throwing his arm over eyes.

I giggled quietly at the show.

I looked down at what I'd put on, a snug green sweater and jeans teamed with a black jacket, it will do for me but I knew that Alice would have her say later.

I walked over to Edward who was still lying in bed and pried his arm from his eyes.

"Why do I need to get an outfit for tonight with Alice, and why are you kicking me out for the day" I pouted at him hoping to break him down.

He took one look at me and gulped before turning his face away and looking out the window.

"Come on Bella, it's a surprise and by the looks of it if you don't head off now you'll be late for Alice" Edward smirked because he knew that I wouldn't risk the wrath of Alice.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat and started to get up for the door.

"Bella" Edward called out to me; I turned round and was met with his face

"I love you" he said, my face softened and a smile appeared on my face

I ran back to the bed and gave him a quick chaste kiss

"I love you too" I whispered before running out of the door

"You little tease!" he shouted out behind me.

And I dissolved in giggles as I made my way down the street do the coffee shop…

"So Bella" Alice said seriously as she stirred her latte "Have you got Edward a present for tonight?"

Today was Valentine's Day, but it was also mine and Edward's two year anniversary as a couple.

I remember the first Valentine's Day Edward nervously asking me to be his girlfriend and then last Valentine's day for me to move in with him. Of course I said yes to both.

I nodded at Alice nervously, I wouldn't actually call what I got Edward a present, to me it was a gift, but I wasn't sure whether Edward would like it.

Alice looked at me in surprise because usually I would ask Alice as her expertise is shopping.

"Well come on then Bella, spill" Alice said excitedly.

I sighed and picked my bag of the floor, I opened the side compartment where I had hid the gift and handed it to Alice.

Alice gasped and then looked at me to make sure, I nodded my head seriously and she squealed so loud the whole coffee shop turned to look at her.

She smiled at them apologetically and then looked back at me bouncing in her seat looking as giddy as a child on Christmas day.

"Oh my God Bella, I can't believe it, is it true?" she questioned me

"Yes Alice" I smiled weakly " I' m pregnant"

She looked as though she was going to squeal again so I put my hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, your present may just beat out Edward's" she said smiling happily

Wait. Backtrack. She knew what Edward had gotten me!

I looked at her with my puppy dog face

"No way Bella, that face may work on Edward, but I am the master of that face so I'm invincible to its charms" she replied.

Before I could reply she was up on her feet dragging me out of the shop and towards the stores.

"Come on Bella, we need to find you something nice to wear for tonight.

I sighed deeply and let my head sag forward and slowly followed the pixie as she danced her way in and out of the stores forcing me to try clothes on.

6 hours later

I fidgeted in my seat and Alice slapped my hands again.

"Stop fidgeting Bella, I'm going to ruin your make up" she exclaimed

"Alice, I've been sat in this exact position for the past hour, I'm uncomfortable!" I shouted

"Stop whining" Alice scolded "I'm almost done….. There! Perfect!" Alice replied happily.

I stood up feeling the blood rush to my head from sitting down for so long, Alice grabbed my arm and skipped to the mirror

"Close your eyes Bella" Alice ordered.

"Okay are ready to see yourself now Bella?" Alice questioned. I nodded my head silently.

"Okay you can open your eyes Bella" Alice said

I opened my eyes and had to close them straight away again in fear that they were lying to me. There was no way that I could be that beautiful, the woman in the mirror had perfectly curled chestnut hair with beautiful smoky eyes and lips shining and begging to be kissed. She was wearing a beautiful strapless blue dress that flowed down to her knees and looked like the ocean. The woman also had on her feet beautiful silver heels that sparkled like diamonds.

I lifted my hand towards the mirror and the woman copied. I gasped

"Wow Alice, you've really outdone yourself this time" I said still in shock.

"I know Edwards going to have a heart attack before you even give him your gift" Alice replied.

I sighed again, that was the part I was dreading giving Edward his gift.

Alice must have noticed my expression because…

"What's wrong Bella do you not like it, I can still change outfits I know this dress I hav…." She trailed off looking at me in worry.

"No it's not that Alice it's just that…" I said nearly in tears

"It's just what Bella?" Alice asked again

"What if he doesn't want kids" I asked Alice

"Kids Bella, Edward loves you he will love anything that even remotely is related to you or anything you love, you know that so stop worrying over nothing and let's get you to prince charming" Alice giggled

I laughed with Alice and tried to stop worrying but I was still nervous.

10 mins later

I was stood outside the door to our apartment after Alice had just dropped me off.

I lifted my hand to open the door when everything came crashing down on me, if tonight didn't go well then me and Edward would split up and I would be myself and be a mother.

No.

Alice is right; I shook off all those thought sand knocked on the door just in case Edward was still setting up whatever he was doing.

After I knocked I heard shuffling and a muffled curse before the door was wrenched open and Edward stood there in all his glory.

Edward was dressed in a dark green shirt which brought out his eyes with the first three buttons undone and black slacks. He looked amazing.

I looked back into his eyes and saw that he was staring at me still.

"Bell" he said breathlessly "You look amazing" he said

I was about to reply when I smelt the smell of burning….

"Ummm….. Edward, I think that something is burning?" I asked hesitantly

The smile that was previously on Edwards face faded when he smelt the burning.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath and ran off into the kitchen.

I giggled at his frazzled state and took my coat off and hung it up and kept my clutch with me knowing that it held the stick that determined the future of mine and Edwards's relationship.

Edward came back in to the room looking at me apologetically and a smiled at him when he let out a sigh of relief.

He came up and gave me a hug and I nuzzled my head into his neck whilst he buried his head in my hair.

"So" I asked cheekily "What's cooking, good lookin'" I giggled at his face

"Well I decided to cook your favorite for you, mushroom ravioli" he said smiling.

I smiled as well knowing full well that the meal that we were about to eat was the meal that we ate on our first date.

* * *

"Oh my god Edward, this is delicious did you make It all by yourself?" I said in between mouthfuls of the heavenly ravioli.

Edward looked up at me and smile pleased to see that I was enjoying his meal.

"Yes, I took me all afternoon to make" he smiled proudly.

After a while I noticed that Edward wasn't eating that much and that he was sweating a bit, I knew that it wasn't because of the heat as the air conditioning was on. I looked closely at Edward and noticed that he looked nervous.

"Edward are you all right?" I questioned him

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice

"Yeah, are you finished yet I still need to give you my gift" he said with a sly smile.

I nodded my head and Edward took the plates away and came back to take my hand and lead me out onto the balcony.

I looked out over the city as the breeze lifted my hair away from my face, I tilted my head up and smiled slightly.

I heard Edward mutter something about 'being too beautiful for her own good' and I laughed.

I felt a tug on my hand and looked to Edward but he wasn't there, then I looked down and noticed he was down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

I gasped and lifted my free hand to my mouth.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, I knew you were the one when you tripped over me that day back in school all I thought was that I just caught an angel.."

I blushed slightly as he continued.

"…I love everything about you, I love the way you blush when I complement you, the way you trip when you get flustered, the way you bite you lip when you're confused, I love the way you're eyes light up when you figure something out. Isabella I love everything about you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I couldn't see, my ears were full of tears I blinked them away as I started nodding my head vigorously…

"Yes" I whispered breathlessly "YES, YES, and YES" I shouted as he slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up in his arms and twirled me around.

I laughed freely as he chuckled.

I spotted my bag and my breath caught in my throat.

"Edward, stop wait" I said

Edward looked at me confused by my sudden change of mood, but I kissed him and said.

"I need to give you your present" he grinned at me as I tugged his hand back inside the apartment.

I went over to bag and brought it over to him and sat us both down.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Edward took my hand in his

"Bella, you don't have to be nervous I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it" he said seriously.

I nodded my head and smiled at him

"Close your eyes" I whispered to him

Edward closed his eyes and I took my hand out of his and placed the stick there instead.

Edward opened his eyes again and looked down at the stick.

I looked at Edward's face as he tried to figure out what I got him first it was confusion then indecision before resignation.

I looked away afraid of what I'd see next, when I felt Edward's hands on my chin pulling me towards him, I kept my head down.

"Bella, does this mean what I think it means" he said his voice holding some kind of excitement.

I found the strength to look up at him then and nodded my head.

Edward's face was glowing, he smiled so wide I thought it was going to break his face.

He picked me up again and started swinging me around all the time saying

"I'm going to be a daddy!" I laughed along with him

He finally looked at me then and his eyes were filled with so much love I had to blink.

"I love you so much Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen" he smiled

I smiled back at him

"I love you to Mr. Cullen"

We kissed then I knew that everything was going to be alright, me, Edward and our little baby.

THE END

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Or ugly? Lol**

**Leave me a review and check out my other stories and tell me what you think**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
